Speaking of Love and War
by x.silver.green.x
Summary: Now that the last fell, now that there is nothing she feels afraid of... She is back and willing to recover his love. Because a loveless life is no life at all.- R&R. [Gah. I Know. Bad Summary Maker. Kick Me.] Warning: Might have some NC-17 content.
1. Chapter The First

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Warner Bros. Corp., Bloomsbury Editorials, among others.  
**Important:** This work is not up for reproduction without previous authorization.  
**Warning:** Explicit sex scenes, the author is not responsible for any moral and/or ethical damage.  
**Note:** Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful magical world, to my friend Annie because her role plays always bring great ideas to my mind and to Corrie, who's beta improved my prose. Huggles Three Of Them Oh! And don't forget that feed-back is the muse of all writer.

**Chapter The First** - Back From Nowhere

"My father was a man of great determination, and he certainly loved my mother deeply. They used to tell me this story, when I was little, about a blonde princess and a blond prince that lived in a huge castle..." Everyone stared at the young man expectantly, but the words never came out from his mouth, almost as if he had suddenly gone voiceless. A figure in the long distance gasped lowly and just then the minister stepped up to him and placed an empathic hand on his shoulder. "It is fine, son. Let's just continue, shall we?"

The blond wizard stepped away from the center and into the crowd, his icy eyes upon the couple of luxurious wooden coffins that the people surrounded. They were beautifully adorned with fresh white roses, both equally, as her mother loved those flowers. He wandered around the familiar faces that were the leftovers of the high society pureblooded magical community. In all his life, Draco Malfoy had never seen such gloomy faces and thick, truthful tears. It was certainly a day of sadness for all those present.

The words of the minister appeared lost in his thoughts, like a faint echo in a huge auditorium; all he could focus on were the wooden coffins. He didn't even notice when both started to be lowered down into the holes in the ground until a shovels of dirt were thrown onto them. His eyes started pouring, most unlikely for him, showing how hurt he felt for his loss. He was now alone in this world of magic and didn't know what to do.

The Malfoy Manor would certainly become a desolated place to be in. Its dark rooms soon would be covered in dust from lack of visitors and the ball rooms would grow old as they remained empty. Surely he would have to dismiss some servants, perhaps even sell the whole property. Why would he want such huge place if he had no one to share it with? No wife, no kids, no parents... Why would he want to keep such place if it only brought horrible memories to his already disturbed mind?

"Draco, I am so sorry." He felt a couple of strong arms being wrapped around his shoulders and, almost as a reflex, he responded by patting the woman's back. "Millicent, I will be okay. Don't worry," he lied skillfully and drew a faint smile on his over-pale face, the dark bags under his eyes showing off. "Don't hesitate to ask Vincent and me if there is anything we can do for you. The funeral was certainly lovely, as your parents would have wanted." He nodded simply and the woman walked away, hand-in-hand with a little chubby girl that jogged by her side. She was just one of the many people that approached him to show their condolences, until Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and him, were the only ones left... Or were they? 

"Millicent is right, Draco." Vincent broke the silence in between the men that still stared at the now fully covered coffins. Though he had been considered just a stupid gorilla back in school, both he and Gregory had matured amazingly well. "You are welcome in our home, for as long as you please and for anything." The blond nodded absently and the sudden move of Gregory's head toward the vast grounds up onto the manor caught his almost full attention. The dark figure of what seemed a young beautiful woman was making her way toward them, excruciatingly slowly much to all's dislike. She was dressed all in black, not to their surprise and her face was covered with a veil that hid perfectly her identity.

It was not until she was five or six steps away from them, when they all noticed it was none other but Pansy Parkinson, whom they had seen since little of after Hogwarts. A deadly silence fell over the group as Pansy stared at her feet, her fingers trailing a handkerchief. They could easily notice she had been crying by the way she seemed to tremble under the dark veil. Finally, she spoke and Gregory and Vincent could do no other but swallow dryly. "Draco, I came as soon as I heard about..." Her obsidian eyes looked up at the platinum blond, what was she to say? "I am so sorry. Know that you can tr-" There was no need for her to finish; Draco knew exactly what she was about to say. A burning rage trailed his veins all of a sudden and without thinking his words, he spoke almost in a trail of yells.

"How do you dare to make an appearance here now?" Pansy looked back down, twitching the handkerchief painfully, she did not know what to say. Draco's reproaching was justified, not even she knew why she had come to meet him, she just knew it was something she had to do. Not only because Draco had been the love of her life, but also because Narcisssa Black-Malfoy had always appeared to be like a mother to the girl since she had lost hers little after turning thirteen.

"Draco...you know, I...I am here because I wanted to tell you I am with you and that I feel your pain and that – that – that I am sorry for what I did but..." Gregory grabbed her arm, half because he was afraid she would fall onto her knees and plead to them, half because he wanted her to stop talking. He could see her words had crept through Draco's heart as everything in the whole ceremony had. Despite how he had treated her during their teenage years, Draco had always had a special place for Pansy in his heart and both Vincent and Gregory knew he was in love with her too. 

"We've heard that story many times before, Pansy," Gregory spoke slowly. "And you know we believe none of it." Pansy gasped again. Yes, she had blurted out her apologies twice in the past, shortly before she left, but she hadn't expected them to take it all so personally.

"Please, Vince, Greg, Draco... Please." Her voice came out as nothing but a faint whisper. Now she was actually pleading, something most unlikely for a Slytherin, but there was nothing else she could think of doing that would help. 

Her tears fell onto the ground and loud sobs escaped her throat. Draco shook his head thinking. If she had been there, if she would just had seen the way they died, the way they were all tortured by their own Lord. He could not believe she was crying over something she didn't live. "Save it Pansy." He said in the coldest voice he had ever managed.

"Draco, I'm sorry. But I couldn't stay here. I was scared, they scared me so much and my father, you know he threatened me. I apologized to your parents before leaving. They said I was doing wrong but I was to follow my heart. My heart was not in this war, but now I am here. I want to be by your side in this. Please."

It was a lost cause, or so it seemed. She saw, horrified, the way the three men shook their heads in disapproval and heard, like a dagger being held against her skin, Vincent's meaningful words. "You should have been here when we were all suffering. We were to go through this all together, remember? Now, it is useless. You are useless."

Pansy's sobs grew louder and stronger; she almost choked in her own tears and gasps of horror and dislike. Her heart was beating furiously, making her chest burn as it had never done before. Draco's heart itself was breaking into little pieces watching how she suffered over their words and actions. He wanted to hold her, to whisper into her ear that it was okay, to stroke her flushed cheeks, to run his lustful fingertips along the dark strips of her wavy hair, to tell her that everything would go just fine and that everyone would forget what she had done. But things weren't like that and no matter how much he wanted her to stop crying so bitterly, he somewhat wanted her to suffer as much as he suffered when she left.

"Leave us alone," Draco demanded as Vincent's and Gregory's eyes widened slightly.

"Draco, are you..." One started but was cut off by Draco's insistent nodding. They walked away slowly, looking back every now and then, but it was not until they were far from view that he spoke to her again.

"Have you any idea of what we've suffered?" He was mainly speaking about himself, but opening the comment to everyone else that had suffered a loss in this dark war made it all more melodramatic. Pansy nodded slightly, still staring at her feet. Draco laughed coldly, sarcastically, bitterly and it pained Pansy hugely. "Of course you don't," he spat despitefully.

Pansy gathered herself and her eyes met his in a quick glance that he avoided almost immediately. "I've suffered my own battle, Draco."

This he could not believe. Pansy had left without asking anything of him and she had missed all the hard parts of seeing death and desolation spreading over the heads of him and his life-long friends.

"Don't lie to me, Pansy. You have no idea." But she did, or at least she thought she did. Her eyes turned fierce, just then she pulled her veil back and uncovered her beautiful yet sleepless looking face to him.

"You have no idea. No idea." Thick tears kept on running down her cheeks, landing on the grass beneath their feet. She ached for his touch, to feel his strong arms around her still tiny waist as she had long ago when they were young, in love and together, when everything was beautiful still.

**. - . - .**

The Dark Lord had disappeared two years ago now, his last appearance in their sixth year of school and then everything turned into shadows. Some of his followers started to doubt his word, saying he was no longer the man they had met before Harry Potter's parents murder had been accomplished; that he had ran away once again or worse, died in the intent of regaining strength.

Life had gone easily and calmly for most; the pureblooded community was being prepared for plenty of feasts in the coming couple of years. Vincent Crabbe was to marry Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini would take Juliette Nott as his wife soon enough, Gregory Goyle was promised to Paulette Parkinson, and her cousin Pansy Parkinson was of course, due to marry her only and one true love, Draco Malfoy, as everyone had expected since the day she had been born.

Everything appeared to be taking shape again. Everyone seemed happy enough, mostly Pansy and Draco whose romance had grown during their last year at Hogwarts, when he became Head Boy and she matured into a gorgeous young witch.

That summer afternoon seemed as any other in the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Lucius had gone off toward the stables to catch a ride on their favorite horses just before traveling to the limits of their grounds and check how things were going on the nearby village, which they visited mostly every month. The house was somewhat empty since the young couple, Pansy and Draco, spent their time in the beautiful greenhouse full of white, pink and red roses, which his mother took excellent care of.

"Oh my, I do love this place," Pansy said in between sighs and sparkles glowing in her dark eyes. She felt a couple of delicate hands slipping in between her arms and abdomen, making her feel safe.

"I will make you one, in our new home. You will breed roses as my mother does and even the tulips you love the most. You would like that, wouldn't you?" As a response he got a deep sigh and a wide smile, wide enough just to show a little part of her pearl color tooth. "That was what I thought," Draco whispered lowly into Pansy's ear, his hot breath hitting her fair skin which made chills of pleasure and desire run down her spine.

Noticing how she had stiffened at this, Draco smirked. He loved to be acknowledged once and again that he could make Pansy feel that way. He loved to imagine how she slowly grew wet just because of his light touch and deep voice, to feel her tremble shyly when his hands caressed places not even she knew would grow excited. It was, of course, reciprocate. Pansy found it amusing how he hardened beneath his robes every time she sat on his lap or touched him in any tempting or inviting sort of way.

"I want orchids," she stated firmly.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted and the smirk of his face faded instantly. "Sorry?" 

Pansy giggled softly. "I said that I would like to breed orchids," she rephrased it.

Draco nodded in agreement and acknowledgement. "Whatever you want my beautiful Slytherin Princess."

**. - . - .**

"Don't you remember how it was? When we were together? When you still loved me?" Draco nodded, looking aside. He remembered as vividly as she did. Those things could hardly be forgotten, mostly when it is a soul-mate issue of which we are talking about. "Then, Draco, how could you not respect those recalls and give me the forgiveness that would make my soul rest in peace?"

He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her he wanted her to suffer. That he expected her to die as many times as he felt he had because he missed her badly, because he wanted her close. She had disgraced his life; he couldn't even marry someone else when she left because he was so in love with her. Because he wanted nothing else but Pansy Parkinson, and for a while, Draco let the hopes inside his heart grow. Believing that someday she would come back, and she had. But it was just too late. "I can't," he finally responded.

She was not surprised by his answer. Pansy thought she understood what he felt and how he thought, at least the basic part of it. She had disgraced the Malfoys, pushing aside the social engagement she had with the youngest of them. Denying them what they most needed, pure heir to make both families proud, had made them increasingly angry. There were plenty of secrets that she kept, but she didn't think Draco was ready to hear all the truth. No, not just yet.

"I understand. I wouldn't forgive me if I were you. But I had to try." Draco met her eyes once again, he felt exhausted. It had been too much for one single day: the funeral, the last good-bye, the return of someone that he had believed dead. The young wizard could not help himself but yawn discretely and look around.

Pansy soon noticed this and blushed intensely, she was keeping his away from the rest he needed. So perhaps it was time to leave again, just to come back soon enough and tell everything she had to tell. "Why don't...why don't you go to your chamber and get some rest? I – I believe this was, indeed, a bad moment to come." A mixture of relief, guilt and disappointment filled him. Draco did not know if it was okay to let her leave once again, as he constantly reproached himself that he didn't go after her the first time. But he was, matter-of-factly, pretty tired and some sleep wouldn't hurt at all. Perhaps if he did, he would be able to reason better for her sake. 

"I presume that would be appropriate." And with this, the blond started making his way to the manor, which was considerably far from where they had been standing. Pansy stood still where she was, watching him as he disappeared. Tears forming in her eyes again, but this time she held them back. It was better not to cry anymore. 

Back in the house, Draco ordered to the house elves to not disturb him for the rest of the day. He had been informed that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle had left, not until leaving behind the promise of coming back later that day or early the next morning to see how he was doing. Even Blaise had left a quick note for him, which read that he, Draco, had all the support of the world coming from Blaise and his family, that he truly recommended not to do anything stupid and if he needed anything, emphasizing this part, that he was just an owl away.

Draco couldn't suppress a smile; it was nice to see that his friends cared for him. And even some of Pansy's words had been helpful. After this he went to his chamber, where he drank a cup of tea, which mostly tasted as sand more than anything else, and slipped into silk royal blue night clothes. On the chest's pocket, his initials were stamped in platinum; his mother had done that. He could still remember the day that Pansy made fun of it because it was _a childish thing_. He never told her he knew about Pansy's bed clothing, which were pink with white flowers, something that was way more childish than initials in some clothes.

He pulled the sheets down so he could slip in comfortably. Draco's gray eyes shut closed after a little while of staring onto the ceiling thoughtfully. He entered a dreamful sleep that turned his rest uneasy.

**Will Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter The Second

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Warner Bros. Corp., Bloomsbury Editorials, among others.  
**Important:** This work is not up for reproduction without previous authorization.  
**Warning:** Explicit sex scenes, the author is not responsible for any moral and/or ethical damage.  
**Note:** Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful magical world, to my friend Annie because her role plays always bring great ideas to my mind (Happy Birthday b.t.w.) and to Amber, who's beta improved my prose. -Huggles.Three.Of.Them- Special thanks to everyone who took time to submit a review, still keep in mind that constructive feed-back is the muse of all writer.

**Chapter The Second** –– Cruel Dreams

A familiar soft giggle filled the air of the parlor as sunlight slipping through a window, illuminating the atmosphere as in any other summer day. Gray eyes met obsidian ones with truthful smiles.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed in a rush of light embarrassment. She took his hands in hers and pulled them away from her chest. Her blouse, now undone in the first three pearled buttons, showed more than she had intended. "Draco, stop it!" She repeated with a expression of mischief that didn't match at all with her complaints. Not that her fiancée obeyed just then, because his fair fingertips traveled tentatively back to the soft piece of silky lilac fabric.

"Oh Pansy!" The blond exclaimed, excitment noticeable in his words, pulling her down onto the couch and holding her head against his chest. "Oh Pansy!" He repeated playfully and her giggles, again echoed around. Both of them remained silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. Pansy paying close attention to the rhythmic compass of his breathing, and Draco enjoying the softness of her jet black hair, which was spread upon him in the form of uneven waves.

"Pansy..." He breathed, closing his eyes, he felt her gaze upon him and they fluttered back open. She was staring at him, smiling, and yet, her eyes looked slightly gloomed by meaningful worries. "Love, what's wrong?" He inquired, raising a perfectly formed platinum brow.

She shook her head and looked aside, soon sitting up onto the couch and laying her hands on her lap. Draco saw how one of them traveled to her pocket, to take out a white handkerchief and she traced her fingers around it. He knew Pansy did this only when she was truly upset, that fact made him frown in an unlike way of his. "Care to tell me?" He insisted and Pansy returned her gaze to him.

"I'm scared." She said in a faint whisper, almost sounding ashamed of her feelings. It was nothing that Draco did not know, things had started to get a little messy around them. People was disappearing and just few months ago, one far relative of the Parkinson Family had been murdered mercilessly. He wondered if this was the matter that upset her that much, but there was no doubt he was not wrong.

"Pansy, I understand you are scared. But if we stay together, things will turn up just fine." He expected to convince her and at the same time, convince himself. He had been thinking about it a lot. About what could happen to him and the rest of the Malfoys, including his Slytherin Princess and the children they would surely bring to the world shortly after their wedding. What type of life was he to give his coming family, and the one he already had, if the Dark Lord came back to take revenge over those that denied his empire when he weakened again? Absently he shook his head, she was right in being scared, he had to accept he was a bit scared too. Scared of what He-Who-Was-Not-Named-Among-The-Weak, could do.

"Right." Finally she whispered again and drew a weak smile upon her blood red lips. "We'll stay together."

"Oh yes we will!" Draco returned to his playful tone and pulled Pansy back down. She, once again, giggled and let him unbutton her blouse as sign of agreement. Draco leant forward to leave a trace of butterfly kisses along her neckline. Now on top of her, feeling dominant as he always liked best, it was easier to keep her still; not that Pansy complaint much by now. She had pulled away her head to give him better access and even arched her back, pushing her skin against his burning lips.

Draco smirked to himself at this. It was wonderful how her untrained body responded to his manipulation, she was so sensitive in certain places, or was it more the fact that he actually knew exactly how to touch a woman? It was probably mostly Pansy, whose body was like a map only he could read. In any way, this he did not know all by sure, but the expression in his girlfriend's face delighted him hugely. "Tell me you love me." He ordered, and as fast as she could manage to pronounce rationally, she did what he wanted.

"I love you."

"Tell me how wonderful I am."

"Oh Draco, you are wonderful."

"How wonderful!" Draco laughed pulling back from her neck.

"Mmm... The most wonderful of all."

"Good girl." He laughed agian and Pansy, this time, joined him. Their voices slipped through the little spaces in between the door of the room, reaching as a low hiss far corners of the Manor.

Lucius, who was reading the Daily Prophet in the main sitting room, smirked to himself, feeling proud of his boy. On the other hand, Narcissa's eyebrows quirked in an skeptical look. She rose from her seat, leaving what she was sewing on the velvet green chair and looking around, making her way to the entrance. "Lucius, dearest, you heard that? What do you reckon the children are doing?"

The blond, grown man knew exactly what the _children_ were doing, but his wife's naïveté amused him. He cleared his throat loudly, which caught Narcissa's full attention. She still seemed clueless and Lucius took his time to think of the best thing to say. Something that was not a lie, but far enough from the truth. He was sure his wife could not handle it just yet. "I think they are just playing. You know how much Draco enjoys magical chess."

Okay, that had been a lie, or maybe just half of it. Draco and Pansy were actually playing, but nothing that seemed like chess to him. He just hoped Narcissa would buy this and leave the issue alone. Perhaps he could give his son a little privacy, by taking his own lover somewhere far from the house. A trip through their grounds would do just well, he thought.

Meanwhile, back in the parlor, Pansy had already unfastened her lover's polo t-shirt and was now heading toward the silver belt around his navy blue pants. Draco had done his job pretty much well and complete by now, so he just let her play with him as much as it felt right to her. As long as it didn't last too long, so that he could attend his carnal needs before it was too late.

"Pansy..." He rushed. "Come on." This stole another giggle from the witch.

"Be patient, Draco." She ran her pale pink index fingernail down his muscled chest. She just loved how it lacked of hair and glowed in a milky shade of bareness. "Patience is a virtue in all men." She knew she was being more than cruel, but she did not care much. Pansy had loved to tease him ever since they had formally met, when she turned five years old. And all through school, or mostly the first six years, she had make sure the boy had enough coming from her.

"Well, then, I am a man of no virtues." He stated, raising his voice a bit as to make her believe she was really pissing him off. If that was what she wanted in return to give what he craved for, it was alright with him. "I can do it myself if you would like." He offered so to rush the killing process.

"No." Pansy said firmly, she didn't like him to do it by himself. Everything was more fun to her when he gave her the chance to enjoy some playtime before anything more serious happened. "I am doing just well, don't you think?"

"Oh no!" She had found the most sensitive part of his body, just where his spine ended and the thin line of his rear started. Her finger curled along the zone and her laughter eased the constant moaning of a still dressed in underwear Draco. "You most pernicious woman!"

Finally she realized it had been enough, he was more than hard beneath the silky boxers he was wearing. Pansy knew that if she didn't take this to another level, their playtime would be ruined by his uncontrollable needs. Besides, her body had started to ache too. Seeing him so vulnerable turned her on. His last piece of clothing landed on the carpet and Draco regained composure, pushing her beneath him and soon thrusting inside her with such strength that at first the only thing he got from Pansy's mouth was a scream of pain that, lucky for them, was not loud enough to reach the outside of the Manor, up to where his parents were having their ride.

"Draco!" She couldn't control herself, she had reached climax faster than ever before. Their bodies rocking in a hard, fast song that kept her yelling his name once and again. "Oh Gods Draco!" She bit her lip so hard it drew blood into her mouth. Draco laughed lowly at the sight of the warm red liquid flowing in the corner of her lips, and just then he felt it coming as a burst of fire works in a night of the fourth of July in North America.

His bottom burning, her body sticking to his like glue and suddenly...

. - . - .

"Argh!" A very uneasy, confused, sweaty and agitated blond young wizard pulled himself up from his laying position onto a royal blue bed covered in velvet curtains and clothing. His breath was heavy and all the area of his hips pained like hell. His gray eyes traveled around the huge, luxurious room. It had been a dream... or more like a nightmare.

The sun had long ago come up fully; he could tell by the way everything was illuminated. The sheets landed on the floor and Draco stood up frowning to himself. It had been long since the last time he have had that dream, and for as long as he remembered, it had been something nice until now. He didn't quite know why it had come back; if it had anything to do with Pansy's sudden appearance at the funeral the day before, or if it was just something random, but one thing he knew was that it couldn't happen again.

Someone knocked and a pitched, cheery voice came from the other side of the wooden door much to his dislike. "Sir." Draco signaled the pathetic green tinted house elf to come in, after he settled himself on one of the nearby chairs. "Sir," The creature repeated. "Sissy, the house elf, can serve master?"

Draco had never liked the little animals that his family had taken as servants, but as long as they did their work right, it was okay with him that they stayed. Of course, he had never admitted one to touch his bare skin. "Yes, elf. My bath." He mostly snapped and closed his eyes, resting his head onto the chair fully and sighing deeply.

The frantic steps of the house elf making its way to the bathroom caught his ear and then running water into the porcelain bathtub. It was not until he could smell the vapor of water slipping through the door of the bathroom that Draco stood up and discarded all his robes, ignoring the still present little servant. Sissy made quite a reverence by covering her big teary eyes with a couple of green, bashed hands that weren't quite big enough to work. She made her way out of the bathroom and into the chamber where she arranged the bed and picked up the clothes around the carpeted floor.

Draco came back shortly after, holding a towel around his waist. His dream was still present on his mind until Sissy came back into view from behind the four posted bed. "Elf! You scared the hell out of me!" He jumped slightly, wide eyed. Sissy banged her head against the floor and repeated constantly what a bad creature she was. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Right, right. Save it for later. What do you want?" Sissy looked up and stood from the floor. She surely thought seriously about continuing her punishment later, when her master wasn't around to be bothered. "Master Draco, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle await for Master in the sitting room."

"Okay, tell them I will be there as soon as I get some clothes on." Sissy nodded and disapparated with a loud 'thud'. Draco looked around and opened his wardrobe, his eyes completely ignored the colorful green, blue and even wine color robes and landed directly onto the black ones. Though they were all slightly too elegant, he had to respect his parent's death as was socially expected and morally correct. He remembered when Pansy once said he looked rather pale wearing black, she had always liked blues in him best.

The blonde shrugged his thoughts away and changed as fast as possible. He knew Gregory and Vincent had snuck out of work to meet him and he didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Vince, Greg." He lent his head toward them, when he finally stepped into the main sitting room. The same room he had dreamt his father and mother in earlier that night. "What brings you here?" He asked as if nothing had happened, both men looked at each other in between confusion and startle. They did not know who was going to speak first, so both interrupted themselves nervously and finally Gregory took the word.

"How do you ask that, Draco? You know we are here to see how you are doing." The fact was pretty much obvious, he considered rather idiotic to even wonder what they were doing there. But then again, it was Draco of whom they were talking about. Always so unpredictable.

"Isn't that nice? I am doing fine, thanks." He lied, but he had to do his best since it was hard to fool a couple of people that had met him in his best and worst through out almost thirteen years.

"Draco, who do you think you are talking to?" Vincent stared at him with hard, strict gaze that reminded Draco much of the way his father used to look at him when he did something wrong or disrespected his mother or another lady in any way thinkable.

"I am talking to you." He responded harshly, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Greg shook his head, knowing that his gesture would lead them nowhere good and he finally said what they had come to tell.

"Draco, there is something Vincent and I must tell you, but we are not sure you are ready for such news." This brought Draco's expression to a slight frown. What had he meant? After receiving the news of his parents being murdered, what else could be worse and not manageable? It had been just few days ago, when he was sitting in the usual parlor going through some papers of his father's company when...

. - . - .

_Knock. Knock._

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco heard the voice of a man coming from the other side of the door and he soon re-arranged himself in the seat behind the oak wood desk.  
"Come in." He almost ordered, expecting some elf to come first, to announce whoever dared to interrupt his tedious task of checking the company's financial affairs. But instead of an elf, Draco saw a tall man dressed all in black, his hands holding a hat, twisting it so it almost lost its shape. His eyebrow quirked and he stood up at once. "What can I help you with, Sir?"

The man cleared his throat and got closer to the desk slowly. "Mr. Malfoy, my name is Charles Fawcette from the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic." This drew an expression of horror in Draco''s face, what was an auror doing in his home? Especially when his father was out on an anniversary trip with his mother. "I am afraid I have some disturbing news to give you." Things were getting weirder with every second and, impatient to know what was going on, Draco remained silent so the man could proceed.

"Your parents have been victims of a tragic accident." Of course, Draco immediately understood, that what the auror was speaking about, was no tragic accident and he could bet his soul it had been as the result of his father's secret alliances with some renamed Dark Lord years earlier. Activities that he had left long ago.

"My parents are dead?" Draco gasped.

. - . - .

"Draco?" Gregory just wanted to make sure the youngest and only Malfoy was listening closely as it was very important for him to hear and understand every detail of the story he was about to tell.

"Yes. Yes. Go on. What would those news be?" He said with fake disinterest.

"You see, Vincent and I went yesterday for a drink after we left here to the Leaky Cauldron, down in London and we saw something that might interest you... very much" Again, Draco was left clueless. What could it be? He had seen enough shocking things for a week, but now it seemed that surprises were just not over yet. He stared expectantly at his friend seated across from him. And so Gregory continued his story...

**Will Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter The Third

**Declaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Bloomsburry Editorials, Warner Bros. Corp., among others.

**Important:** Not up for reproduction without previous authorization.

**Warning:** Explicit sex scenes might be found through out the fanfiction, the author is not responsible for any moral and/or ethical damage.

**Note: **Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful magical world, to Amber because her beta skills improved my prose and to everyone that took their time to review! I am always thankful and very glad to hear from you all! I shall reply to them individually at the end of this chapter. -.Huggles.All.- Still, keep in mind that constructive feed-back is the muse of all writer. -.Wink.-

**Chapter The Third** – Unexpected Things

As Draco disappeared into the horizon, Pansy started making her own way to the gates of the Malfoy's property. Once there, she walked for a little while until reaching the nearest apparating point. She felt her cheeks burning and her eyes itching from so much crying, her handkerchief was still twirled along her fingers tightly and she didn't let go soon. Around fifteen minutes later, once she felt less upset, Pansy apparated in the Leaky Cauldron where Josh, the newest bar tender approached her.

"Mrs. Parkinson, are you alright?" The witch nodded faintly and let the young man lead her to the nearest table offering all sorts of calming beverages and drinks, among them teas of all sort and even shots of fire whiskey, which she politely refused. "Thank you, but no. All I need now is to see my child. Do you happen to know how he is doing?"

Josh gifted her a broad smile. "Oh yes, he is upstairs with his babysitter, doing perfectly. As far as I saw, he was an angel to her." Pansy returned him the smile, she was glad her angel had been an angel to someone else.

After cleaning the mess of face she had in the ladies toilette, she headed toward her room in the upper floor of the building. Pansy swung the door open slowly and stepped inside. As soon as the faint click of the door shutting echoed in the room, a little boy, that couldn't be more then five years old, ran desperately toward his mother. He had deep blue-gray eyes, jet black hair and fair skin, this last two much like his mother.

"Mummy! Mummy! You are back!" He wrapped his arms around her knees tightly, almost making her fall. Pansy knelt in front of him and picked him up, placing a soft, lovingly kiss on his flushed cheek. "Yes darling, I am back. Were you good to Mary?"

A young redhead witch interrupted the scene in between mother and son. She talked quietly though firmly. "He was great, Mrs. Parkinson."

Pansy gifted her boy an approving nod. "Very good. I am really proud of you." She soon took out a envelope from her purse and handed it to the girl. "Here you are, thanks for taking care of him." Mary nodded and thanked Pansy's generosity, she soon left after a brief farewell to the little boy who was still wrapped on his mother's neck.

"Mummy what did you buy me?" The boy inquired raising one perfect dark brow. This stole from Pansy a low chuckle, Peter tended to ask that every time she went out without him and when they went out together he would ask what she would buy to him.

"Nothing this time, sweetheart. But if you are not too tired from playing with Mary, I'll take you to buy some candy at Honeydukes. Would you like that?" Peter jumped off from Pansy's grip and ran further into the room screaming with joy. He grabbed his sweater from the trunk and went running back to his mother.

"Yay! Let's go mummy! Let's go!" Pansy chuckled again and walked toward the trunk too. "We will go soon, first mummy has to change her clothes into something more comfortable." She took out a knee length green dress and switched her outfit inside the bathroom. When she came back out, Peter was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and a reproaching expression onto his beautiful, childish features.

"Now we can go honey. Come on, give me your hand." As soon as she extended her fair hand, the tiny fingers of the boy curled around it. They walked out and down the stairs, Peter almost running to catch up with his mummy.  
Two pair of eyes caught them in their way out, though Pansy did not noticed it at all. Once the murmur of the pub had eased in the distance, Peter's innocent eyes looked up at her. "Mummy why were you dressed all in black?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. She wondered why he had given such attention to what she had been wearing earlier but decided not to inquire further into the issue, perhaps it was not that important. "Well, I was wearing black clothes because I went to a funeral, baby."

Peter frowned slightly, looking ahead of him, onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. You could see how his brain started to work, at first pretty slowly but then faster and faster as his expression relaxed and he turned up at the witch again. "What is a funeral, mummy?"

Pansy sighed lowly, she knew perfectly where this conversation was going and she didn't quite like it. It was, of course, better to face it now than in few more years, but after what had happened she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him what he wanted to know. "A funeral is when someone dies and you make a ceremony to say good bye."

"Oh." The boy exclaimed in awe toward the gigantic knowledge of his mother, he wondered if he was going to get to be as smart as she was. "And who died, mummy?"

And there it was, the question that she had feared. Who died? How to tell him who had died? It was such a huge revelation to the little kid that she feared to cause him a very grand shock. Perhaps, and only perhaps it was not time yet to tell him the truth. Pansy didn't quite liked the idea of lying to him but it seemed necessary, for both's sake. After all she hadn't yet told Draco about it all and telling Peter would just turn things more difficult. "An old friend of mine, darling."

"Did it hurt?" Peter added quickly.

"What, sweetie?"

"To say bye to your ol' friendsie, mummy."

"Yes, sweetheart. It hurt."

. - . - .

"You are out of your mind!" Draco ran his fingers through his blond hair harshly, he had stood up and now traced the sitting room with agitated pace. He could just not believe his friend's words. That they had seen her with a kid walking out of the Leaky Cauldron. "Are you damn sure he was her son!"

Gregory's tongue hesitated slightly, before he could manage to speak. Seeing Draco in such state frightened both him and Vincent. It was dangerous to bring his temper to this limit but it was important to make him know what Pansy had been doing. "Yes, Draco. We are damn sure he was her son."

All sort of questions harassed Draco's mind at the moment. If it was true that the kid was her son then, who the bloody hell was the father? Was she married to someone else? Why had she hidden such thing to them? And worse, what else had she been hiding? "Listen, that's what we saw. But we could always be wrong, you know the eyes may fool the wisest of men. The most reasonable thing to do now is to talk to her."

Draco nodded, Vincent was right. They had to talk to Pansy about it, or more likely he had to talk to her about it. And after all, why was he getting all this upset? What had he expected to happen now that she was back? He swept these thoughts out of his mind and sat back down in front of his friends. "Yes, I shall do that before anything else. You say she's staying in the Leaky Cauldron? I might visit her this evening. A child, Pansy with a child, I can't believe it, after all we went through... After what she did to my family."

A familiar rage started running through his veins, just as it had done when he talked to Pansy the day before. It was the lowest of things she could have done, the most shameful. It made him look like the biggest jerk of all. His fiancee pregnant of someone else. "Well, Draco... If you think about it, she was not your fianceé anymore when she got pregnant.""

"What do you know!" The blond yelled despitefully. "What if that was the reason she left me? What if she only played being all so scared and really just wanted to run away with her lover? I wonder who it is... The bastard." To the eyes of Greg and Vince, he was just taking things too far from what they knew. Those were just supposing and they really didn't think Pansy had dared to cheat on Draco, after all they were the most wonderful couple in the entire pureblooded wizardry society at the time.

Anyhow, no one said a thing. They knew that whatever they could say, it would just make things worse for them; Draco, Pansy and even her child...

. -. -.

Hours later, once Vincent and Gregory were gone, Draco decided he would have a ride on his broom just to ease his temper before he went to talk to Pansy about what he had just found out. He fastened his cloak over his shoulders and headed to the shed were his brooms were stored. Among all the items he picked his favorite, a Firebolt 9000, which Lucius had gifted him in his last birthday.

The blond sighed at the recall of the older Malfoy, he hadn't realized how much he missed his parents until now. When he could hear nothing but a dreadful silence in the Manor and he had no one to share with his broom rides, he pictured the greenhouse his mother used to take good care of, surely the flowers were about to fall dead.

Horrified from this thought, he swept it away by hitting the grass beneath him and feeling the cold air against his flesh while lifting onto the baby blue sky. It was a marvelous feeling, one he hadn't had the pleasure to experiment for weeks, though it seemed like ages.

Pansy used to love to fly by his side, holding onto him like if her life depended on it and closing her eyes so she was not aware of how high and how fast they went. Soon, Draco found himself smiling faintly. Flying was one of the few things that had the power of making him rather happy, no matter how bad things were in his life. He sighed deeply and looked around, barely distinguishing the limits of his property, he owned a great piece of land almost as rich as heavens themselves.

Suddenly, he made himself aware of everything, the broom and the poor control he just happened to have over it and the sunlight that made him almost blind. His hand traveled to his eyes, protecting them. Maybe that is why he didn't notice he was heading right toward the pine tree, maybe that is why he didn't realize how fast he was going until he hit it and fell to the ground dangerously.

Next thing Draco knew, was that everything went dark...

* * *

Jeni-Nite, Liz and Maddudewalking: I am very glad you are liking it and hope you keep enjoying. Thanks for R&R!

xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: I know, I also hate clifhangers but that's mainly why I keep writting them! I hope the news shocked you, or something of the sort. Thanks for R&R!

Pansyxdraco: lol. Well that sort of happened to me toO when I was reading the Order of the Phoenix, though I never thought my fanfiction would inspire such thing. I dunno if I am glad it does but I am glad you are, in any way, enjoying this. Thanks for R&R!

Karla: Yes, indeed, I am mexican, therefor speak fluid spanish. However I never thought of re-writting this to another language. Perhaps I will... If I can get it to fit the style. Maybe you can help me. Grin I am glad you are enjoying, might write if not this, another fanfiction in spanish. ¿Por qué no me dices quienes son tus personajes favoritos y escribo algo de ellos?

. I am looking forward in doing some fan art for this fic, so it would be great if you could tell me which secene you like best so I can draw it! . -


	4. Chapter The Fourth

**Declaimer:** I own nothing you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Bloomsburry Editorials, Warner Bros. Corp., among others.

**Important: **This fiction is not up for reproduction without previous authorization.

**Warning: **Explicit sex scenes may be found through out this fanfiction, the author is not responsible for any ethical and/or moral damage.

**Note: **Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful magical world and to Vikki for her great beta-reading which help me improve my prose. Also to everyone who submited a review, I am always thankful for the amazing comments you all make. -.Huggles All.- I will be answering, as in the past chapter, each review individually at the end of this chapter. As always I shall remember you that constructive feed-back is the muse of all writer and apologize because this update took me so long. I've had like so much things to do with school and stuff, then I just seem to have the idea of what I want to do in this chapter but not yet the exact words and... It's been a mess, I am sorry. Thanks for reading, again.

**Chapter The Fourth** – What is this supposed to mean?

The darkness transformed slowly into blurry figures. He recognized the place he was in almost immediately as his chambers. Draco had no idea how he had gotten there and didn't much care, all that really mattered now was the constant ache of his whole body, it was hell itself.

"You are awake!" A little boy sitting by his side on the bed whispered excitedly, he had gray-blue big eyes and raven black hair, who gave him a familiar look.

"Y-Yes ... Who, who are you?" Draco managed to mumble cringing in pain while he tried to sit up a little.

"I am Peter, Healer Assistant." The boy smiled broadly toward the blond and spoke as if it was pretty obvious who he was. "Are you in pain? Maybe I should wake my mummy, she is sleeping on that couch..." He pointed his little index finger toward a beautiful woman laying on the love seat in the other side of the huge luxurious room. "I am helping her making you feel better. You know when I grow up I'll be the best healer in the world, just as my mummy is. She gives the best bubu-kisses in the whole country. Always makes me feel better when I hurt myself, maybe she can kiss you so the pain stops."

"Bubu-kisses?" Draco asked in confusion. He had no idea what that was exactly, but it sounded inoffensive. "I ... I don't think we should wake your Mother up." Just then he recognized the figure fast asleep on the couch. It was her, only her and this boy, Peter, should be her son.

"I don't think she will get mad at you. She was worried, I know when my mummy is worried because she does that face like when I got chicken pox." Peter screwed his face like trying to show Draco how his mother looked when worried, this made the sick man chuckle lowly.

"I see. I think I know that face." Both heard a low mumbling coming from the other side of the room, which caught their attention. Pansy rose from the couch and turned to look toward the bed, her eyes widened slightly as she suppressed a yawn.

"Oh Peter, dear! What did I tell you about bothering him? Come here honey." She stretched her arms toward the boy who jumped into them. "I am so sorry Draco, but I had no one to leave him with. Peter, why don't you go out and play in the garden? Don't go too far though, I'll sent an elf to look after you in a second." They boy sighed heavily as he was placed back on his feet. He made his way out of the room grunting underneath his breath something that sounded like how unfair life was and why he wasn't allowed to do his work.

"I am sorry Draco. He's usually an angel but sometimes... well, sometimes he's just too curious." Pansy seemed to be ignoring the fact that she hadn't yet spoken to Draco about her child, however she somewhat guessed he already knew as Crabbe and Goyle had mentioned something of the sort. She could not read his expression and did not know what to expect. Her fears were hunting her but she remained complete.

"It is okay, Pansy. He... he is cute." He said uneasily, there was still something so odd about her kid that kept him thinking. The boy looked quite much like Pansy, but not completely. He reminded Draco of something, or someone that seemed so important that he could not let the fact go.

"I ... For how long have you been here?" Finally he asked noticing she looked quite tired and deep dark bags framed her beautiful dark eyes. Pansy sat on the bed and looked thoughtful for a quick moment. "A couple of days, almost. You scared us quite a bit. The doctor said there would be no permanent damage, but still you have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks. He had to use skele-gro on your leg, arm and a couple of ribs. That was some fall, Mr. Malfoy. You should be more careful when flying, I still don't understand what you were doing but - "

She was cut off by him and his low chuckle echoed in the room again . "You are sounding like my mother, Pansy. I know, I shouldn't have, but I needed it. That's all. Next time, I will be more careful." He promised gifting her a childish grin, one she knew very well but that was not brave enough to accept, even to herself, where she had seen that grin before.

"It is an honour to sound like Narcissa Malfoy." She said looking down at her hands on her lap, her eyes slightly gloomed at the recall of the women that had played such an important role in her life.

Draco lifted her chin with a finger, so that she looked back at him. "It is okay. I miss them too." Many things were revealed at that moment, he realized how hard it was for Pansy to assimilate the Malfoys' death. He realized she was still as beautiful as she had always seemed to him, with dark curls cascading down her shoulders, deep dark brown eyes that glew with eager tears and invitingly crimson lips. Finally, he also realized that time had indeed went through her but it all made her more perfect to his eyes. Ignoring the fact that she had lied to him, of course.

"Pansy, we need to talk." He stated firmly, leaving no space for discussion. Not that she was willing to deny it, it was nothing but truth, they had to talk. "Yes, we do. But I don't think it is the best moment. You are just recovering, why don't we wait, see what happens and just when you get better we will talk and I will answer all your questions."

And so Draco agreed. He had forgotten about all the things he had planned to tell her, he seemed not mad anymore and the wondering of whom was Peter's father ceased with her simple presence. Days became weeks, he had offered her to stay over Malfoy Manor, after the entire house was huge and Draco felt somewhat lonely. Now that Pansy and Peter lived with him he remembered how a family was like, how it felt like to be part of one.

Peter won his heart over almost immediately. He and the child shared the same likes, it was all so weird and yet so marvelous, that Draco did not gave the fact much importance. In the other hand, Pansy hadn't changed much from their days of engagement. She still had that tendency of having everything extremely clean, she still insisted in serving the food during breakfast, lunch, and dinner herself. She made tea every afternoon and made sure that he took his potions in the exact time.

Draco noticed how motherhood had given her certain acknowledgement of responsibility, how it had turned her body, once juvenile and childish, into a sculpture of lustful more pronounced curves. She didn't show her figure much, but enough to wake in him the same type of dreams she had the very after-morning of the funeral.

Two weeks exact after his little accident a Medi Wizard came to check on him. He had fully recovered his bones and the almost all the bruises caused had healed perfectly. This meant, it was time to have that tiny chitchat with Pansy, but as soon as he thought of this, an awful fear filled him. What ifs, along with dreadful consequences filled his mind just to disturb it a lot more. He knew, however, that if he didn't bring the fact up, Pansy wouldn't either. But they just couldn't keep on leaving like this forever, could they?

"I just took Peter to bed." She announced entering the winter parlor in which they usually spent some times after dinner.

Draco looked up from the number of the Daily Prophet he was reading, the main article announced the disappearance and sudden death of another pure-blooded couple of the English Society, murders hadn't yet ceased and it was starting to become an issue of general security. It all drove, as long as they knew, the Ministry insane since most benefactors were being killed. "Very well, now we can have that talk we've been postponing."

Pansy sat next to him, fear clear in her eyes as well. She sighed deeply and stared into his gray-blue eyes for quite a while until Draco broke the silence with a loud serious voice that frightened her even more. "Pansy..." But he hesitated, where to start? What to ask exactly? He had to pick his words wisely, he knew. "Pansy, what happened? Why did you leave just days before our wedding?"

"I already told you," She replied desperately. "I was afraid. Things didn't seem right and I couldn't risk it all."

"Is that so?" He rose a blond eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco. That's so. I swear I am telling you nothing but the truth." Pansy insisted.

"Pansy, I do not doubt you are telling me the truth... But I have this feeling that you are not telling me the whole truth." He sighed heavily and held her hands in his. "I've been thinking. Playing with numbers and years. Peter is five years old."

"So what?" Pansy said immediately.

"So... You left me in the altar around six years ago. That means that, either you cheated on me..."

"Draco, you know I wouldn't had done that!" She exclaimed scandalized.

"Then, Pansy? Is he my son?" His eyes glew with hope, but in his heart a feeling of insecurity spread all over. He saw, in almost horror, how she shook her head looking down and how a couple of tears fell from her eyes onto her skirt. He sighed heavily and let go off from her hands.

It did not seem real, but it was. Pansy was practically admiting she had cheated on Draco, therefore Peter... That took him back to the theory that she had ran away with Peter's father, perhaps he had left her... Perhaps he had died as many of the wizards and witches they knew had.

"Who is the father?" Draco demanded, but her sobbing didn't allow Pansy to form reasonable words. He had to wait until she eased herself enough to get a proper reply. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand. I - "

"Mummy?" A very sleepy Peter stood in the entrance of the parlor, holding his teddy bear with one arm and rubbing his eye with the other. His voice echoed around with concern as the little boy made his quick way toward his mother.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" He rose a perfectly formed brow climbing onto her lap. Pansy surrounded his shoulders with her arms tightly and shook her head, Draco watched closely as the mother – son scene developed in front of him.

"It is nothing, sweetheart. Why are you not in bed? I'll take you." But Peter shook his head defiantly and wrapped his little arms around her neck. "No mummy, don't take me back to bed. There is a monster under the bed! I swear, I heard him!"

The boy started sobbing on her shoulder and she made all the soothing sounds she could think of to reconfirm her son. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. Would you like me to lay with you?" Peter nodded and laid his head on her shoulder, introducing his finger inside of his mouth sucking on it. "Very well." Pansy tried to smile. "I am sorry Draco, we'll have to continue this tomorrow."

She stood up and inclined her head toward the blond young wizard who gifted an empathic smile to the little kid. He watched her disappear into the darkness of the hallway, holding tightly her creature. Melancholy suddenly became disappointment and he wondered if he had expected to hear that Peter was his son, just to have someone in this world to care about, to love...

Draco soon stood up and headed toward his own chambers, not until he had checked on Pansy and Peter as he did every single night. Just that this precise night he just had to visit one room. They were cuddled on the four- posted bed one next to each other, Peter still sucking on his thumb and holding his teddy bear as if his life depended in it. Meanwhile, Draco could notice the track of what had been tears on Pansy's cheeks. Though her expression was of complete calm now, he knew she had been crying because of what he had told her.

**Will be continued...**

* * *

That was it for this chapter which I hope you have enjoyed. I am still wondering which scene of the fiction I should make fan-art of, so I am open for suggestions, please. Now I am to reply the reviews so... Let's get into it, shall we?

xxXGodessXofXdeadXloveXxx: Lol. Believe me I am not trying to kill you. I just love cliffhangers! I am such a drama queen, I just can't live without them. Heh. Yes, poor Draco... Nothing serious really. But still he got quite some bruises from that fall. Thanks for R&R!

Pansyxdraco: Oh yes, Draco is SOOOO in love with her! I can't write a finction in which he isn't. And well, Draco has quite a dilemma, he loves her, all her really, but hates the fact that she left him. He hates not knowing who Peter really is and hates knwoing there's something she's hiding... But well, let's wait and see what she does. -. Wink .- Believe me you'll live somewhat confused with this fiction, that's the main idea. There are more secrets hidden that you can think of, but for that you'll all have to wait. Thanks for R&R!

María: Hay una canción que se llama "Pensando en ti", es de María Bestar. Escúchala, tengo la idea de escribir un song-fic con ella y hasta puede ser un Pansy&Draco! Pero bueno, la verdad nunca he escrito un fanfic en español, va a ser un poquito raro… pero lo voy a intentar. And, yes poor Draco, as I stated before. But he just HAD to fall, just to add a little more drama. Realmente me late que el hijo de Pansy tenga cabello obscuro, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella. Te diría todas mis razones de por qué el niño es de ojos grises azulosos y cabellos obscuros, pero eso lo arruinaría todo, tal vez más adelante. Thanks for R&R! (Oh! Y entiendo lo de tu nombre, el mío también está un poquito de telenovela. Elena Julia. Pero, bueno yo ya aprendí a vivir con el… Además mis amigos me ponen millones de apodos!)

Maddudewalking: His name is Peter. Lol. Don't worry about that though. And well... if he is or not Draco's son we don't yet know for sure. -.Wink.- Do you really think I'll tell you? Thanks for R&R!

Dracos Dragon 969: Heh. Tear Jerker, yes indeed. I am a REAL drama queen, so that should explain it all. I am very glad you read this! Thanks and please update Façade soon, I am eager to know what comes next! Again, thanks for R&R.


	5. Chapter The Fifth

**Declaimer:** I own nothing you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Bloomsburry Editorials, Warner Bros. Corp., among others.

**Important: **This fiction is not up for reproduction without previous authorization.

**Warning: **Explicit sex scenes may be found through out this fanfiction, the author is not responsible for any ethical and/or moral damage.

**Note: **Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful magical world. Also to everyone who submited a review, I am always thankful for the amazing comments you all make. -.Huggles All.- I will be answering, as in the past chapter, each review individually at the end of this chapter. As always I shall remember you that constructive feed-back is the muse of all writer.

* * *

**Chapter The Fifth – **Sweet Recalls of Youth

The next day, Pansy and Draco met in the dinning room for their usual early breakfast. Their eyes met for one quick second, fear noticeable in both gazes. The fire within hers seemed to melt the ice in his. And still, non said a thing regarding the last night's events.

Draco was living a predicament, he felt like he had to ask whether she was any better, he felt guilty about making her cry so bitterly; but if he happened to ask and she upset herself again, he would feel lost and even more guilty. Women in such state was his least favorite thing.

Pansy, in the other side, felt her cheeks turning of a deep shade of crimson. Through out the night she had thought about it all and realized that perhaps she had over reacted. But that was the last thing that truthfully concerned her, she also felt horrible for not being able to tell him everything he wanted to know, everything he had to know. She was a coward and she would sooner or later pay.

Peter rushed into the room behind his mother and took his usual seat next to the blond. He climbed onto the chair and looked around with lazy, still sleepy eyes. Draco turned his attention to the boy and drew an empathic smile in his full thin lips. He knew how horrible it was to get up so early just because the grown-ups wanted to have breakfast all as a _family_. Pansy seemed to have learnt many things about Narcissa Malfoy and her own mother. Draco and Pansy had spent several meals together, feeling tired or eager to do whatever they wanted as kids, but still staying because their parents told them to. "Did you sleep well Peter?"

Before grabbing the toast with strawberry jam spread on top that his mother was handing to him, Peter nodded and smiled back. "Yes, Mr Malfoy. Thanks."

It seemed that the kid had forgotten about seeing her mother crying the last night, or perhaps it was just that he was way too sleepy to even remember. Draco cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look that both knew well. "Do call me Draco."

The boy nodded once again, quietly. He bit the toast and sipped some warm milk from the glass in front of him. "Mummy, I'm full. May I go and play outside?"

Pansy laughed lowly and nodded slowly. "Peter, how many times have I told you we do not say 'I am full' we say I'm satisfied. And, as soon as you get that correct and a sweater on, yes you may go out and play. As always don't go too far. I'll have an elf to look after you."

Peter pouted slightly after jumping off from the chair he had been in. "But mummy, I am a big boy. I don't need an elf... I can take care of myself!"

Draco rose an eyebrow toward him, he recalled the days in which he would ask his beloved mother to go out and the lady always sent an elf to look after him. Lucius, his father, usually told Narcissa that their son had to learn by himself. _He has to fall, before you help him stand, dearest._ His voice echoed in Draco's mind and he sweapt, with a slight shake of his head, all memory away form his mind. It was still too painful to think about his parents. There were wounds that, despite what the Medi Wizard had told them, would simply never ever heal fully.

After a brief dicussion, Peter excited the dinning room not quite pleased with the results he had gotten. Either way, Pansy had told him, she would send an elf because it was dangerous to be outside all by himself. However, Draco and her would visit him shortly after they were finished with breakfast.

Draco's deep thoughts were interrupted by Pansy's melodic voice, now directed to him. It was almost startling that she still talked to him in that sweet tone of hers. "Draco, I wanted to tell you something."

"What might that be, Pans?" He asked almost as a reflex, gathering all his attention in her, or at least making a huge effort to do so.

"I appreciate hugely what you've done for me and..."

"Don't even mention it."

"Well, the thing is that... Peter and I will be moving out, to my parents' old house." She spoke as if the fact was simple and understandable, but Draco could not find the reason. They had lived peacefuly so far, except for the incident of the earlier night. They had managed to get along very well and enjoyed their presence very much, at least he did.

"Pansy, but why? You know you are wlecome to stay as long as it is necessary, having you with Peter alone in that huge house is not what I would consider wise. Malfoy Manor is guarded by very ancient magic that keeps you entirely safe... I-" As Pansy shook her head he realized it was not a matter of safety, neither that they didn't like to be there, there was something else bothering her, something he could not tell what it was.

"Draco, I am not asking for your opinion or permission, whatsoever. It is a fact and there is nothing you can do to change it, if the case is that you do want to change it." Her voice suddenly appeared to be strong and seemed to leave no space for further discussion.

He nodded quietly and stood up at once. Pansy watched him leaving the dinning room but what she did not see, were the glowing tears forming in the corner of his deep blue-gray eyes. She sighed deeply and stared at her full plate fixedly. She just thought that leaving was the healthiest thing she could do for her, for Draco but above all, for Peter.

She rose from the table, all food sitll intact, and went to check on Peter. When she reached the place in which he usually played, Pansy dismissed the elf that had been sent and conjured a confty chair in which she could sit. The boy was playing around, running from here to there randomly and letting out some squeals of delight at any amazing discovery he made.

This picture brought to her numerous recalls, that along also brought numerous feelings, all of them old and different...

**. - . - . - .**

Pansy had never expirienced such pain. It burnt her inside and went through her arms and legs making her squeal on the tiny bed she was laying on. Her grown belly contracted every now and then and tiny salty, sweat drops covered her all over making her jet-black, silky curls spread untidyly along her back, across her forehead and over her chest.

A nurse would come every so often to check on her vital signs and tell all would be good, that she would be through it soon; nothing really that Pansy actually believed. It was not until she could not resist the pain anymore and began thinking the labour would last forever when a Medi Wizard approached her bed, among the rest, and leant to say it was time, finally.

Everything went so fast, that if you ask her now she is not able to tell you what exactly happened next since she only recovered concience of herself in the mere second that a baby cry filled the hot air. The pain was replaced by the most pleasurable bliss that had ever filled her soul and she realized thigs were going to be different from that very moment and on, whether she was alone in this life-changing expirience or not.

Pansy looked at the baby that was being cleaned from her blood and smiled broadly. Soon she had the tiny thing in between her arms, encolosing the creature safely. The boy opened his big blue-gray eyes and looked directly at his mother, blinking slowly. He sneezed as Pansy's smile grew a little more, then the baby kept on looking at her. "Hello dear, how are you?"

The boy's arm reached out and she placed her finger near it. It was immediately surrounded by the baby's tiny hand. And so Pansy didn't notice whatever was happening around, what the three nurses and the Medi Wizard were doing as they hummed and roamed around the room, she was too busy examining lovingly her newborn son. The new reason of her existance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden approach of one of the nurses, the oldest one of all, the lady was holding a piece of parchmeant and a long, white feather pen with a sweet expression across her old features. "Miss Parkinson, have you decided the name yet?"

Her bright dark eyes looked up for a second, thoughtful. She wondered what name _he _would chose for their son. She wondedred whether if he would agree in naming him following the Parkinson tradition. Finally, Pansy made up her mind, she didn't quite knew exactly what made her name him like that, she just happened to feel it was the right thing to do. She owed her father. "Yes. I think... Peter. Yes, Peter Parkinson."

**. - . - . - .**

"Mummy?" Pansy turned to look toward her concerned child, she gifted him a truthful smile. "Yes, darling?"

"Mummy, why are you crying again?" Peter inquired raising an eyebrow and climbing onto his mother's lap.

"Because I am happy." Pansy stroked the boy's cheek playfully. Her eyes just glittered with tears, but they had all not yet fallen.

Peter wrinkled his nose funnily, wondering how that could be possible. "Because you are happy?"

"Yes, darling. I am very happy because you are with me."

"I love you mummy."

"And I love you, sweetheart."

Draco was looking out of the window of his study, absorbed in his thoughts and the scene developing in front of him, every now and then he would presence moments like this one around the Manor. Pansy with Peter, holding each other closely, speaking words of true love, irradiating devotion for their own blood. At times it made him think it was a useless cause to try to bring her back to him because she already had the man of her life, because her life seemed complete already.

_No_. Giving up was not an option for a Malfoy. His parents had always taught him to act accroding to his status, and Malfoys always got what they wanted no matter the cost. Right now what he most craved for was to have her again by his side, to discover the cause of her run away and kill whoever was guilty for that. After all, a loveless life... "Is not life at all."

He sighed and turned around, heading toward the huge wooden desk that dominated the room. Draco sat down and rested fully his head against the seat, his eyes shot closed and a heavy sigh was released from the bottom of his lungs. For some reason he felt as if he had carried a sleeping troll from one side of the Malfoy property to the other. He was deadly tired.

Maybe it was because of this that he soon drifted into an uneasy sleep, just there sitting in his office, no matter how much work he had...

**. - . - . - .**

Draco was used to be left waiting; mostly all the times he did, the wait was worth it. He loved the very moment in which his lovely girlfriend walked down that staircase stunningly dressed.

Each time it amazed him more how beautiful and sofisticated Pansy could look, even when she didn't took much care about her appereance and tucked in the first thing she found in the drawers, even in the mornings in which her hair was all messed around the pillow and her gorgeous eyes still sleepy; even then, she looked perfect; as perfect as only a Parkinson and future Malfoy could look.

He was standing near the crackling fireplace, one hand rested on the frame of it and the other one behind his back. His clothing seemed worth of royalty, velvety robes of the exact shade of navy blue that made his eyes glow in a slightlly juvenile way, perfectly shinny black shoes and his golden colour hair slicked back.

Only the tip-tapping of high hills made him turn around to face her. Pansy smiled broadly at him, thinking that first impretions were always the most important. She was wearing a long Slytherin green silk night gown that fell all the way down to her ankles elegantly, with a low 'v' clivage that framed a single diamond charm fallling in between her breasts luxuriously. The dress tightened around her tiny waist with a platinum thin strip as her night colour curls cascaded down her back covering its bareness.

Draco became speechless at such landscape and his jaw dropped a quarter of an inch making him look slightly goofy. Pansy let out a soft giggle that echoed around the sitting room lightening the atmosphere. She extended her hand for him and, as his soft lips lay upon it, chills ran down her spine.

"Mr Malfoy." She leant her head slightly toward him.

"Miss Parkinson, you are breathe taking tonight."

Pansy could not help herself and giggled once again. He escorted her all the way to the front door and helped her into her coat before fastening his over his shoulders.

A carriage was already awaiting in front of the house and it took them all the way out of the Parkinson property and to a restaurant which Draco knew his girlfriend loved. The trip was quiet, Pansy cuddled against his chest thoughtful and he just enjoyed the closeness of her body until the driver announced they had gotten to their destiny.

Both stepped out slowly and entered the restaurant. They were immediately leaded to a very private table for two, it was placed in a room with a fireplace and a bottle of champain was already chilling in an ice bucket next to it.

Draco pulled the chair for her and sat shortly after Pansy seemed confortable enough and the coats had been vanished magically. For a while a tense silece filled the room and as Pansy stared into the flames, Draco played with his fingers over the table.

A waiter finally came with the apeticer, since Draco had previously warned the kitchen exactly what to serve. His eyes wondered toward Pansy, in search for her approval and since she smiled toward him he understood she was pleased with the menu for that romantic night.

At first, they ate in silence, glancing at each other curiosuly every now and then and when the table was cleared from the plates of the second course Draco felt a huge weight landing in his stomach. It was such an unconfortable feeling that for few seconds Pansy could appreciate his screwed expression and was starting to feel concerned, if not gloomed.

The hansom wizard was known by his class for braking up with a witch. She had, not long ago, heard about the time when he broke with Melanie Bullstrode, younger sister of Millicent Bulstrode. Apparently, in the very begining of their sixth year of magical education, Draco took her to a private room in a known Caffeé of Hogsmeade, spoiled the girl with the most delicious snacks and tea and shortly after that, dropped the bomb. He no longer wanted to be with her.

Pansy quite not recalled the supposed drama the girl had fixed, but what she could remember was that the thing in between them was getting serious and Blaise Zabini, a good friend of both Pansy and Draco, told her that Draco just freaked because of that. She could almost see the thoughts forming in his mind, slowly..., painfully.

She could not help but screw her expression as well and hesitate before speaking. "Um, love, are you feeling allright?"

Draco nodded and swallowed dryly, he had never been this nervous before. "Yes, quite my love. Thanks. But there is..."

Pansy's perfectly shaped brun eyebrow rose. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat and sighed in the intent to calm himself down, but it didn't work as many times before. "There is actually something I wanted to discuss with you tonight. Something of huge importance."

Draco saw the frown coming, he slapped himself mentally imagining what impression he had given her as he also knew the reputation he had with the dirty buisness of braking up. Of course, he thought to do nothing of the sort, actually it was quite the contrary. He rose from his chair slowly, elegantly as only he. Pansy's eyes followed his movementss carefully, Draco could notice her hands shaking and saw how she twined both on top of her lap.

"There is this thing, I've been wanting to give you..." And with this, her expression relaxed a bit. Perhaps things weren't going to be as dreadful as she had imagined. His hand travelled to the right pocket of his pants and his long fingers started playing with the square velvet box inside.

"Yes?" She only could repeat.

Draco kneeled next to her and Pansy turned to face him fully, tears already glittering in the corner of her eyes. He took out a silk fabric handkerchief and handed it to the lady with a smirk spread across his face. Pansy took it thankful and after cleaning her eyes, looked at him fixedly again and muttered, "What... What might it be, love?"

"Pansy Louise Parkinson, would you be so kind to..." With a fast movement of his wrist the box came to view and, as he had practiced many times before, it fluttered opened in front of her. The ring was amazing, as breathe takning as she was to him when she appeared through the staircase earlier that evening. It was adorned with a square diamond which was guarded by a couple of tiny rubies on each side, the unique Malfoy design of engagement ring, Narcissa Malfoy had owned one of those and surely Lucius' mother too. " – marry me?"

The moment was perfect, the warmth of the fireplace, their gazes stucked in each other, the ring glowing with the faint light, her cheeks beautifuly flushed, his voice low and inviting... As always, it was all so perfect, almost unreal.

"Draco... Draco..."

**. - . - . -.**

"Draco?"

The blond, still sitting behind his desk, growled something that she could not understand. Pansy placed a hand over his shoulder and shook him slightly until his eyes fluttered open and stared straightly at her.

"Pansy?"

"Yes, you fell asleep here, in your study." She explained patiently. He still looked like absent, like if his body was awake but his mind was still in his dreams. "Are you ok?"

Draco's blue-gray eyes rose to meet hers again. He nodded faintly but then realized he was totally lying. He was not okay at all, in any way. "Pansy... No, I..." There was a long pause, Draco did not know what he was about to do and didn't care much if it happened to be stupid. He had to stop her from doing something that would screw their lives, a second time. "Please don't leave me, again."

She did not know where this all was coming from, so a clueless expression dominated her fair face. "Pardon me?"

"Please don't leave me, I ... I'm still in love with you. I love you."

* * *

Much better. Little longer than the other chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now...

xxXGodessXofXdeadXloveXxx: Lol. Being a Drama Queen is cool, isn't it? Anyway, I never said... or more like Pansy never said who exactly the father was so everything is possible, yes even Lucius is a possibility! Mwahahaha. That is so much soap-opera style! Thanks for R&R.

María: Jajaja. Bueno, bueno a ver... No os preocupéis, ya verás. En cuanto a lo de tus hermanos, te entiendo yo tengo hermanos y hermanas de treinta años y son peores que yo que sólo tengo quince… En fin, gracias por recomendar mi fanfic. Quería pedirte que me pasaras la dirección de e-mail otra vez porque no apareció bien. Es cuenta de Hotmail, de Yahoo o de qué? Bueno, thanks for R&R.

Maddudewalking: Thanks for R&R. I appreciate that you follow this story so closely.

Pansyxdraco: Loveless bastard... Lol. Anyway, I am glad you know what I mean. At least now I am not the only gril that thinks they are perfect for each other, the Ginny&Draco whole lot doesn't convince me in any way! Though I guess it is quite a cute couple... Anyway, thanks for R&R.

Claudia: No! Pansy no es eso. Perdón si colmo tu paciencia, verás que al final… Bueno todo valdrá la pena. Gracias por R&R.

Sweet as candy321: Yes, I think it is great that they love each other too. Thanks for R&R.

Now, remember you ALL: Pansy has not yet said who, for sure, the father is. Be open minded and take in all the posibilities. Anyway, I was unable to update sooner because my internet acces suddenly died... And I spent two straight weeks without it. I know, sucks, but it finally came back.That's also why I didn't have the time to send it to someonefor proof reading so if you think it is poorly written, Iam really really sorry but also glad that I could have this chappy up at last.

Lots of love from your marvelous author, **_Julia_**.


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**Declaimer:** I own nothing you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Bloomsbury Editorials, Warner Bros. Corp., among others.  
**Important: **Not up for reproduction without previous authorization.  
**Warning:** Implicit sexual content may be found through out the fanfic, the author is not responsible for any moral and/or ethical damage.  
**Note:** Ok, it's been YEARS literally since I started this fic… I can't believe how long it's been and can't remember why I left it to rot in the web. But, I am willingly to finish it. Sorry about the delay, my style may have changed throughout this timebut I have new fresh ideas for this fic. As always, thanks to J.K. Rowling for her marvelous magical world. -. Huggles .- And remember, constructive feed-back is the muse of all writer.

**Chapter the Sixth** – Reveal the Truth

Life works in many strange ways. When you love, you wish you could hate. When you hate, you wish you could love. When the chance to be happy appears, you wish you could be happy – but you can't because no one ever said life was fair, no one ever thought about making it easier by making it fair and that's just so unfair!

Draco stared expectantly at her. With all his might he prayed for her to say it back. Seconds that passed, seemed hours to him and every one of those made a deep cut on his heart. Pansy's expression was of mild surprise – her eyes wide, her hands holding her handkerchief painfully, her lower lip trembling like a little child's. For a second, Draco diverted his gaze around the room and when he looked back into her obsidian eyes he noticed they were filled with tears. Why was she crying? Where those happy tears? Did she love him back? Why, why was Pansy doing this to him? All the secrets, damn secrets! All the lies, damn lies! … and now this. This he could not bear, crying over nothing when she should be grateful that he had decided to forgive her for cheating on him, for leaving him in the altar, for having that damn baby that was not his! He stood up at once; the chair where he had been sitting hit the wooden floor with a very loud _bang_.

Now his eyes caught fire, she could see the anger flowing through his veins, feeding his heart with hate. Pansy tried to say something, something that would put him at ease but her throat was as dry as a dessert and his vocal cords didn't respond. The tears falling across her cheeks refreshed her highly blushed cheeks; her hands trembled almost as badly as her lower lip. She stepped back as the chair fell. Finally she could whisper faintly, "Draco… Don't. Please. I…"

"YOU WHAT!" He barked.

"I…" She said hesitantly.

"WHAT! WHAT BIG FAT LIE ARE YOU COMING UP WITH THIS TIME, YOU… YOU SLUT!"

Pansy gave another step back, so that was what Draco thought of her. And he said he loved her? Salazar's sake, how could he?

"I will not be talked like that by you… you… you know nothing! Nothing at all! So don't you dare Draco Malfoy to insult me when I gave up everything I had for you! When all I did was trying to protect you!" she sounded hysterical.

"What are you talking about? I was the one whose life was thrown away when you left!"

"Don't you see it?" She said in a pleading tone.

"There's nothing to see here, Pansy. There's only you and your lies and stupid excuses. I wish you were dead!"

"You do, don't you? I should have imagined, you were always the same old envious child, you never grew up. But I'll tell you something Draco, I won't allow you to insult me… you know why? Because I'm the mother of your child!" Her voice cracked, tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably. Pansy fell to her knees and put her hands on her face sobbing into them.

Draco froze, after a little while he looked down. Pansy was shaking like a little frightened puppy, curled in a ball on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. And he felt sorry for her, and for a second he forgot everything she said about Peter and all that mattered was the fact that he had made her so miserable. "I didn't mean it Pansy… I didn't, I swear." He knelt next to her and put his strong arms around her trying to ease the sobbing and the crying and the trembling. He took her in his arms and went to sit on the couch at the other side of the office, there they cuddled together, she cried her soul dry covering her face and all he did was rock her lovingly, making soothing sounds with words of comfort until she fell into a deep, very deep sleep.

- . - . - . -

"Come here Peter. Let's not wake up mummy." Draco led the boy out of the chamber and closed the door behind him. Peter looked up – with big blue-grey innocent eyes – at him and smiled. Draco smiled back and in silence they walked out of the Manor and through the grounds.

"There's something I would like to show you Peter." Draco appointed calmly.

"What is it!" The boy jumped happily wondering what marvelous surprise this man was keeping for him. "What is it!"

Draco chuckled, "We're almost there. Patience."

They walked toward the old shed where he kept his brooms and stopped in front of the door. He took out his wand and tapped the lock a couple of times whispering an incantation Peter could not hear, the lock popped open and he swung the door for them to step in. Peter looked around curiously, through the darkness he could see nothing but when Draco turned on the lights with a wave of his wand everything went clear. There were about one hundred brooms in there, all different and beautiful in their own way. They were big and little, new and old… all sizes, all colors he could imagine and his yaw dropped in awe. He had never seen such a marvelous place and he froze standing in the middle of that treasure.

"You like them?" Draco asked casually, staring at the boy with a sweet smile across his lips.

"Yes… I do, daddy." Peter jumped slightly and drew a tiny hand to his mouth. He stared at Draco embarrassed; he had not meant to say that, it had just slipped…

Draco raised an eyebrow and knelt in front of him. "Would you like that, Peter? Would you like me to be your daddy?"

Peter nodded, still clasping his hand over his mouth. Draco was touched and he almost felt like crying, his lost son… the part of his heart that had been missing finally came back. "I'll tell you something, but you mustn't tell anyone. Promise?"

Peter nodded and finally let Draco see him smiling. "Someday… all this," Draco signaled everything around him. "Everything, Peter. My house, my horses, everything I own… will be yours."

The little boy's yaw dropped yet again, his eyes wide and a tiny gasp left his mouth, he could not believe his ears. He would own everything that was there, every treasure. He would have horses to play with and brooms and sparkly things kept in a huge armoire in the dinning room that he could not touch but admire every time he wanted to and he would be able to but a unicorn, and a hippogriff and one of those fluffy things her mother once told him a professor had turned his real daddy into – a fewett! That was it! He could not help but smile. "Really?"

"Yes," Draco assured him again. "Everything that is mine will be yours and if you want… just if you want, Peter. I'll also be your daddy."

The overwhelmed kid could not handle it anymore, his lower lip started trembling just as his mother's had done earlier, his grey-blue eyes filled with tears – happy tears – and he threw himself to embrace the blond man in front of him. "Daddy!" He squealed and for a split second everything around froze and time stopped to see son and father reunited as it should have been long ago. This time, Draco could not hold the tears. He stained his son's tiny robe with his tears and held him close to his body. For the first time since Pansy had left, Draco's spirit was peaceful. For the first time since Pansy had left, Draco felt like he had a **real** reason to be alive. Finally...

"Let's go back Peter," He broke the embrace. "Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded silently and together they walked back to the house, both of their faces stained with the trace that the happy-tears had left, both smiling because they knew they had each other and they would never lose that. Later that day, Peter understood Draco was not playing to be his daddy, he knew – didn't know how – that Draco was his real and only daddy and that even when his mommy had kept them apart for so long, Draco would always take care of him and love him as if they hadn't been apart.

- . - . - . -

Draco was sitting in the main parlor with Peter at his feet playing with his old toys. He watched him play as if his games were hypnotizing, but it was not about the game – he knew – it was the fact that he could not believe how Pansy had kept this miracle from him for so long. He still didn't understand why she had left him behind, Draco would have gone with her or at least he would have helped her in some way. She took liberties that weren't hers, she did things that were not worth of forgiveness and now that Draco knew the truth, he would fight for his son; he would not let her take him away again. Surely he still loved her deeply, but she didn't feel the same way anymore and if he couldn't have them both back – he would make sure he had his son back and Peter would become a Malfoy worth of his heritage. He would learn the secrets of the family; he would make his father proud.

"Daddy, may I go see mummy?"

Draco was drawn away from his thoughts, he looked at Peter thoroughly and nodded. "Yes, in a sec. I'll go with you. Sissy!"

The house elf appeared from nowhere in front of them with a soft _pop_, "Young Master Malfoy called. How can Sissy serve you, Young Master Malfoy?"

Draco picked Peter up, who was standing right next to the filthy elf, so he could avoid him touching the creature. With a look of disgust he demanded. "I would like you to prepare a tray with lunch for Miss Parkinson. Make sure her tea is warm and take it to her chamber at once."

Sissy disappeared after making a large bow, her big nose touching the velvety floor beneath them. Peter chuckled, he – unlike his father – found elves funny and not disgusting. He liked the way their huge ears swung as they nodded and how they always called him and everyone else with funny names such as 'Young Master Malfoy' or 'Mistress Parkinson' or even 'Baby Mr. Parkinson', that one was the funniest of all.

Draco noticed the amused look of Peter and chuckled himself, they made their way toward Pansy's chamber going up the huge main staircase. Once they were in the first floor, Peter squealed happily and ran to the door. As he got long before Draco actually reached the door, he swung it open and entered hoping in every step. "Mummy?" He looked onto the big four-poster bed. "You awake?"

Pansy rolled over to see Peter standing by her side, she tried to smile – her eyes were still puffy from so much crying but she was beautiful, his mummy always looked beautiful to him. "Yes, darling I am." She sat up and picked him up, sitting him on her lap and hugging him tightly. "What have you been up to?"

Peter smiled at the recall of what he had done that morning and part of the afternoon. "Well, I cannot tell you, it's a secret…" Then he whispered. "Daddy showed me his treasure."

Her eyes grew wide, had Peter just called Draco his daddy? But how could he? What had Draco done? Just then, the door flew open for a second time and the blond tall wizard stood in the threshold with a serious expression, however he was startled when he saw Pansy staring at him wide-eyed. She seemed scared, or was she angry? What had he done this time? Perhaps it was still because of what had happened earlier, but he didn't really think so. "Erm, May I come in?"

Pansy nodded and let Peter down, "Honey, why don't you go and play in your room? I will be there in a second."

The boy nodded and started walking toward the exit, before he walked out he turned back again and looked at his mummy. "Are we still moving to that big house you told me, mummy? Because I want to stay here, with my new daddy."

Pansy did not know what to answer him, she just gave a confusing jerk with her head and saw the boy walking out. He looked at Draco and stared thoughtful for a little while, she didn't know what to say. She knew he must be deadly angry at her for keeping his son away from him, for lying and escaping but he still had no right to tell the whole truth to her poor five year-old son. He… _Pop_. The house elf appeared again and – after leaving the lunch tray in the little table next to the window – she bowed deeply toward the two of them. "Sissy has brought Mistress Parkinson lunch as Young Master Malfoy asked."

Pansy looked confused; she had lost her trail of thought. Finally she cleared her throat, "Would you go and keep an eye on my son, he's in his chamber." Sissy vanished and Pansy's eyes returned to pose on Draco. Not knowing what to say, she pulled the covers off her and stood up. "If you don't mind, I'll just…" She signaled the toilet and with no further explanation, walked in. _Big, big, big mistake_. She told to herself while turning the water of the sink on and splashing her face several times. She should have not said a thing about Peter, Draco was not supposed to know so soon and in such a harsh way. She should have been more careful with her words, but he had driven her out of her mind. He had attacked her without knowing all the facts. Maybe, indeed, she had been a little cruel leaving like that but she had had no other choice… Pansy stared into the mirror and sighed deeply. _You can do this_. She nodded and dried her face with a towel. Few instants after that, she was back in the room and a thick silence filled the space between her and Malfoy.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I know…"

"Why did you do it?"

"I can't."

"Don't. Not anymore. Please, I'm begging you. Tell me."

"You won't understand."

"What makes you think so?"

"I just know. It's too complicated…"

"I loved you."

"I know, I loved you too. I still do…"

"Then, tell me."

"No. I can't."

"It was YEARS ago."

"We should leave it in the past."

"No! I need to know… If I lose you… and my son, again! Then, I'll just die." He shook his head sadly.

Pansy sighed. "He was going to kill you… and your parents… and me."

"Who?"

"Him."

"How could he?"

"You know his ways, he was pure evil… He said that I was to make you go back to him."

"What for?"

"So he could kill you, I guess. But he never exactly told me that."

"Then?"

"He said he would get you… and your parents, even if I didn't help him and that if I didn't he would kill me too." She started to cry silently.

"What happened next?"

"I panicked and ran away…"

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I did I knew you would go after him… to _try_ to kill him. But you would have never succeeded! Ever! And then I would never be able to tell you the truth, that I was expecting your child… So I vanished, like thin air. I guess I was not that important to him that he let me go… They never found me, I doubt they ever looked for me. Except for my father…"

"What did he tell you?"

"That I was to go back, and serve his Master. But I couldn't… and then He killed him. Not exactly Him, I think. Probably some of his Death Eaters, my father was never too important. And nor was I…"

"Pansy… You know, you know who killed my parents, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"How did you know they died? If you were **so **far away."

"That makes no sense."

"You are not telling me the whole truth again! Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you!"

"You say he never looked for you… That's not Lord Voldemort, he would have gone to the end of the world to kill you if he had wanted to!"

Pansy started crying again, loudly and bitterly. This just confirmed his suspicions, she was – yet again – lying or not telling him the whole truth.


End file.
